1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including an antenna.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A portable electronic device includes a semiconductor package. The semiconductor package may include an antenna for performing wireless communication between semiconductor packages. Electro static can damage the semiconductor package having the antenna.